


Try Harder, Next Time

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fictober, Gen, In which Tolys is Alfred's tutor, M/M, can be viewed as friendly or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Alfred doesn't want to disappoint Tolys, and here he is, with a failed grade and unable to tell him.





	Try Harder, Next Time

Alfred stares at the paper in front of him, trying to keep his expression blank. He had  _tried so hard_  to pass this class. He had spent  _so many hours_  studying to the point he had to decline any invitations to spend time with his friends, shut himself away and yet, it seems like it had been for naught.

Tolys is going to be disappointed in him. The poor guy had spent so many hours tutoring him, suffering through his obliviousness with a kind smile and so much patience Alfred didn’t know one could have.

With dejected resignation, Alfred puts his test in his backpack and quietly leaves the classroom, after the rest of his class had already gone. He has two choices, one could be to go back to his dorm room and sulk for awhile, or go and face Tolys and apologize for wasting his time. Or well, there’s also a third option. He could go hide out at McDonald’s and cheer himself up with their food.

Of course as he plays these options in his head, his phone buzzes, telling him he had received a text.

 _And of course_ , it had to be from Tolys himself, just checking to see how he had done on the test and asking if he’d like to meet for coffee somewhere. Alfred hesitates in responding, and eventually gives up on trying to find a good way on wording his failure, so he pretends to ignore the text and tuck his phone back in his pocket.

 _Dorm room it is_.

For the remainder of the day, Alfred does his best to avoid Tolys, even though he doesn’t live on campus–the guy does spend a lot of time there. Throughout the day, he had received a few texts from him, inquiring where he is and if he’s okay, and does he need anything?

He feels guilty for ignoring the guy, but Alfred doesn’t want to see the look of disappointment cross the guys face. He buries his head underneath his pillow, preferring to lie there until he falls asleep.

Alfred doesn’t take notice when the door opens, because at this point, he’s used to living with another person and it’s no longer a big deal or a weird one.

“Yeah, he should be here,” His roommate is saying as he enters. “And, yup, there he is.”

“Thank you,” Tolys says, his voice ever so soft. Alfred pulls his head out from underneath the pillow, blond hair askew and he peers at his tutor. “Hey, Alfred. I’m sorry for dropping by unexpectedly.”

“‘s no big deal,” Alfred tries to play it off, giving him that same grin he always does.

Tolys responds in kind, both of them ignorng Alfred’s roommate, whose chair scrapes against the tiled floor as he sits down. “I just wanted to see if you were okay, it’s not like you to not answer.”

 _Bless his heart_ , Alfred thinks. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He hopes he sounds convincing enough, but he knows Tolys would be too polite to point out if he doesn’t. The guy is too sweet for his own good, and honestly, it’s hard not to fall for him (and hard to believe he’s single).

“Oh, I’m happy to hear that,” There’s a brief pause, and now, Tolys seems hesitant. “Would you like to come over for dinner? Feliks went out for the night.”

Alfred’s eyes light up. “Boy, do I!” It feels like it has been  _forever_  since he’s actually had a homecooked meal, in a place that wasn’t packed with hungry students. He’s had his cooking before, having been at his small apartment to study. It had always felt homely to him, that he usually dreaded leaving. Tolys seems pleased with his answer, and steps back as Alfred hops off his bed. 

* * *

 

“Sorry for the mess,” Tolys says as they enter into his apartment. Alfred surveys his surroundings–he doesn’t know what ‘mess’ his friend is apologizing for as it looks too clean to him. Sure, there’s a few newspapers and books laying about but that’s about it (though he does spot some tubes of lip stick and other types of make up).

“No biggie,” Alfred says, shrugging and slips off his shoes. He follows Tolys into the apartment, willing to help him with the cooking (though he knows it’ll be followed with protests but in the end, his host will relent and they’ll both have a good time as Alfred learns how to cook a new meal). “So, whatcha makin’?”

“Stew,” Tolys answers. “I did make some  _tinginys_ last night if you would like that after dinner.”

 _Hell yeah_ , Alfred thinks as he helps Tolys get started.

“So,” Tolys ventures after awhile. “How did your test go? You never told me.”

Guilt wraps around Alfred and his joy fades away as he remembers the awful grade. “Uh, well…” He trails off, staring at the other man, who is facing the steaming pot.

“Hmm?” Tolys looks over at him, quizically, his brown hair falling into his face. “Alfred?” Comes the confused prompt.

“I kinda failed…” Alfred sheepishly admits. There’s a silence between them, and he watches as Tolys turns back to the pot. “I tried, I really did. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Tolys answers, after awhile. “It’s a hard language.”

“It is that,” Alfred agrees, with a weak laugh. He can’t tell of Tolys is angry or not, the guy is always careful to hide those types of emotions. “Are you…are you mad?”

“Not at all,” Comes the answer. “I’m disappointed, but I’m not angry.” He pauses as he throws in some cut up vegetables. “You’ll just have to try harder, next time.”


End file.
